Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst
by The blackdash
Summary: The retelling of Carnelian. Two bright jewels stared back at him, Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst. What he once thought valuable might not be as valuable as he previously thought. And the daemon questioned himself, which one was more precious?


_The child was broken, almost beyond repair_

_What caught his interest was the look in the child's eyes, _

_A cold wrath that did not seem fit for someone as young as him_

_That wrath along with the growing emptiness within the daemon called hunger_

_Was reason enough to strike a contract with the child_

_His services as the child's caretaker and the solution to revenge for the boy's soul_

_So he became The Black Butler and the child, his Lord_

_And he took on the name that his master called him by_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

Sebastian Michaelis was the name that was given to him by his master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, when they had first established their contract. And after getting rid of most of the people who had committed wrongs to his master when they had first met, Sebastian had started his work as the new Phantomhive butler. His work, most of the time, is very simple such as: preparing meals and snacks, taking care of the master's needs, sending out important letters and documents, cleaning the mansion and making sure that the other servants weren't doing any more damage than what they have already done in some part of the estate. Other jobs that he does as a Phantomhive Butler also include protecting and rescuing the master, doing detective work in the Underground world and also making unnecessary and annoying people disappear among other things. And no matter how menial or difficult the work is, Sebastian takes great pride in doing all of them efficiently.

Now, said butler, was putting away the last of the expensive china into their designated cabinets. Sebastian hummed, satisfied with the work he had done. He closed the cabinet doors and took out his pocket watch to look at the time. He was right on schedule and all that was left to do for the day was to give the master his bath. Closing the pocket watch, Sebastian turned and proceeded to walk towards the master's office.

To get to the master's office, one must walk through the dizzying hallways of the Phantomhive manor. The hallways were almost always empty except for the many paintings and valuable antiques that were displayed. Sebastian did not resist the urge to check upon the priceless items, his perfectionist nature beckoning him to do so. He walked towards the nearest Chinese porcelain vase. He whipped his hand out, and with his finger he dragged his finger through the smooth surface of the vase. He lead his hand to his face and quirked a brow whilst checking for any sort of dust on his gloved hand. There was none and the butler nodded, content. Turning his interest from the vase, Sebastian looked outside through the large windows of the hallways.

The night was dark, and angry red clouds loomed over the horizon. It was also raining particularly hard and the sounds of pattering from the raindrops on the window were relaxing to his ears. Lingering for only a moment to look at the deep red of the night's rain clouds, Sebastian proceeded to walk towards his master's office. Once he reached the doors to the office, Sebastian momentarily prepared himself. His lord's mood usually matched the weather when it was particularly gloomy. Sebastian, himself, finds the weather to be rather relaxing even with occasional rumbling of thunder and flash of lightning. Then again, perhaps the reason why his master's mood was gloomy was due to the fact he was human. Mortals were always so sensitive, and more often than not, their moods change according to the weather. And on stormy nights like this, Sebastian made sure to be cautious of his master's mood. The nobleman, Sebastian had observed, hated dark and stormy nights.

Dismissing his train of thought, Sebastian raised his hand and knocked on the door with his gloved hand. He awaited the permission of his master to come into the room. It was a few moments before Sebastian heard the sound of his master's muffled voice saying enter that the butler opened the door and entered into the room.

Raising his right hand towards his chest, Sebastian bowed in the manner he had grown used to doing. "Your warm bath is ready, My Lord," he said and then reverted back to his standing position.

Seconds passed by as the butler waited for his master's reply. And just as he was about to open his mouth to ask if something was wrong, the office chair swiveled. His master had his eye downcast for a moment, seemingly looking at his hands that were laced together. The young man remained silent, not giving affirmation of what the Sebastian had said. The daemon waited for his master, although he finds himself concerned for the wellbeing of the young noble. Perhaps he has become ill or perhaps the day's work had taken its toll on the body. But the young man suddenly turned his eye at Sebastian. Sebastian immediately caught the sight of one lapis coloured eye. The owner of that eye's gaze was sharp though framed slate colored hair. How his master had grown throughout the years they had been together.

Then the young noble's blue eye looked up at him, but he said nothing to the butler. The silence was uncomfortable but he wondered if was safe to break the young man's thoughts. Sebastian was now worried if there was something wrong with his master, and deciding that being reprimanded lightly was well worth the knowledge of knowing that there is nothing wrong with his master.

"My Lord?" he said with a bit of reluctance, but his tone sounded worried. The young noble seemed to have broken from his thoughts. He placed his hands on the desk and pushed himself up silently. The master wordlessly walked past the daemon but stopped just a few feet from the door.

"It is nothing," stated the nobleman and continued onwards to the door. He pushed the door open and entered into the hallway, Sebastian decided that his lord was acting peculiarly but remained quiet. He then quickly followed his master, matching the brisk pace but he decided to keep a polite distance from the nobleman. A servant should stay but a few feet of his master. The only sounds in the hallway were their footsteps; the silence and footsteps would have been unnerving for any human but Sebastian was used to the almost inhuman silence. What he was not quite used to was the heavy silence between his master and him.

Concerned for the wellbeing of his contractor he spoke, "Perhaps My Lord is ill?"

Soon they had reached the door to the bathing room and his master had suddenly stopped. He paused and finally spoke "It is nothing, I assure you. I am just tired, Sebastian." So he said but Sebastian was unbelieving. Nonetheless, he decided to no longer pry further into the matter.

"…If My Lord says so…"

Heavy silence once again settled between the two of them and they entered the bathroom together. The center of the room revealed the warm bath that Sebastian had previously already arranged. His master wasted no time in undressing himself and Sebastian had decided to excuse himself to further prepare everything. The butler walked over to the other side of the room and opened a cabinet filled with bottles of expensive bath oils and soaps.

'What should be the perfect oil for today's bath the butler pondered," he thought to himself whilst running his eyes through the labels quickly. He decided that lavender would be the best oil for tonight seeing as it was quite the popular oil as of late. He hid the bottle into his coat pockets and then quickly selected a bath soap as well. Taking a washcloth from the bottom of the cabinet, he turned to look at his master who was already making himself very much comfortable in the bathtub. However, his clothes were haphazardly laid on the bathroom floor. Sebastian could already feel a migraine start.

"Oh dear, My Lord should have at least folded his clothes away in the corner." Sebastian said with a sigh of exasperation, walking towards the discarded clothes in order to collect them.

"I don't need to be lectured by you, Sebastian. I am not a child," was the immediate reply of his Lord, his tone annoyed.

"And that is why My Lord should put away his clothes properly," Sebastian scolded lightly and collected and folded all the discarded clothes. He quickly placed the clothes onto the corner table.

He heard the young man give out an indignant humph to which Sebastian chuckled quietly. After quickly folding the clothes, Sebastian once again walked towards the bathtub. He took out the bottle of scented oil from his hidden coat pockets, opened and it and poured the contents of the oil onto the warm water of the tub. The aroma of the oil reached Sebastian's senses and he saw the noble breathing in its scent gladly.

After measuring the amount of oil being poured onto the water he stopped tipping the bottle, "It is lavender if My Lord wishes to know." He said as he was screwing back on the cork of the bottle and quickly hid the item into one of his suit pockets. Then kneeling down, he placed all the items that he had taken previously from the cabinet onto the floor.

"You knew what I wanted for the bath. A perfect performance as usual," his lord commented dryly his expression unreadable.

"The Phantomhive butler is expected to know what his master desires, My Lord," he replied simply.

"Of course," was the sarcastic reply and Sebastian found himself smirking knowing that if his earl could see him he would be scolded and he expected that. Surprisingly, his lord had simply huffed and had sunk deeper into the water.

"Shall I wash your back, young master?"

"Stop calling me "young master", Sebastian. I am no longer a child," scolded the young man as he leaned forward.

"My apologies. Old habits are hard to rid of," he reasoned to his master. It has been quite a while since he had last referred the lord as such and truthfully he had missed calling the little noble that title. He had grown fond of referring the young noble as such. Of course now that his master has reached a rather difficult age between child and adult, the noble would prefer to call himself an adult. Perhaps it had hurt his pride to be called as young master. But to Sebastian, he was neither an adult nor a child but was a mix of both for the young man yet to grow into a complete adult. Nonetheless, Sebastian merely chooses to humor the young nobleman for although he was not a child, his stubbornness seems to be quite similar to childishness. Of course those thoughts are never to be spoken out loud and the butler feeling as if he has lingered a little on his thoughts proceeded to start bathing his lord.

Sebastian slipped his gloves off with his teeth. With both his hands now bare, Sebastian promptly hid his gloves into one of his coat pockets. Taking the washcloth from the floor, he dipped it into the water of the tub and squeezed it before taking the fragrant soap from the floor and lathering it. Bubbles soon started to form and with that he started scrubbing young man's back. As he was scrubbing Sebastian also massaged his lord's back. He felt the tensions of the day on that smooth back and he pressed on them, making the noble pant ever so slightly with each press. Sebastian felt a particularly tense spot in his master's back and pressed a little harder, the action made his master groan.

"My Lord is stressed, I see," the butler commented.

"Sitting all day while listening to fat, old men rant on about their business and how it would be the right decision to invest in them is very stressful and tiring to hear," his master scoffed.

"And yet you still listen to them and their ramblings. Kindly lean back, My Lord, so I can continue to wash you," Sebastian commented and the young man leaned back. He dipped the washcloth and continued to wash his master. He then washed his master's chest chest to which he heard a contented sigh come from his lips.

"Indeed, I do wonder why I bother listening to them when I know that they can do nothing for me," his master said wryly. Sebastian hummed in acknowledgement but decided not to continue with the conversation in case the noble's mood would soon turn sour. A comfortable silence settled between them as Sebastian continued to wash slate-haired man.

The silence that settled between the two of them was made more apparent with the sounds of splashing as Sebastian dipped the washcloth onto the water of the tub. Then continuing where he had last left, he wiped away all the sweat of the day from the firm chest that lay just underneath the washcloth. Sebastian also blatantly ignored that piercing stare that was directed to him. No doubt if he were to make comment of his master's actions, he would be reprimanded and his master would close himself off from the Sebastian for about a week or two and with business meetings coming from all over London, this is not an option. So he settled on smirking at the obvious heavy gaze, hiding it well from his master as he scrubbed that youthful pale chest.

He wiped at his master's chest and silently admired the paleness of his master's skin. He then moved on to cleaning his lord's broad shoulders, admiring how they have become broad. His lord had definitely grown into one fine young nobleman. Of course, this was only possible because of Sebastian's supervision, no point in hiding his pride in that.

Another thing that Sebastian had observed was how lovely his master is. And although his lord would vehemently disagree and may even reprimand him, he is still very lovely in Sebastian's eyes. Lovely when he had first found him, covered in deep red blood and with deep blue eyes that burned with a cold blue flame. And he maybe have grown into a young man, he is lovely still. Perhaps even lovelier now than in the past. And perhaps the loveliest things about his lord were his eyes.

"This is enough, Sebastian," his lord quickly said whilst slapping his hands away. Sebastian immediately took a few steps back, making sure not to get water into his uniform. His master held on to the sides of the tub and pushed himself up, splashing water everywhere as he stepped out of the porcelain tub. His lord did not bother to cover himself nor did he bother hiding his apparent arousal. Sebastian found himself slightly surprised and quirked his brow.

"Towel," the noble said with so much indifference that Sebastian was almost astounded at the absurdity of the situation. Sebastian, however, did not try to make his shock apparent and quickly went off towards the cabinet to take the item and his lord's nightshirt. Upon returning, he handed the towel nonchalantly. He could not stop himself from staring at his master's _reaction_, however.

"Though my Lord is tired, I see that he has," he paused and pondered for the correct term so as to not offend his lord, "_…enjoyed_ his bath quite a bit." Sebastian felt himself smile, not bothering to hide his amusement. The young man, however, seemed unfazed and quickly wiping his person dry. Wordlessly, he took the night shirt from Sebastian and buttoned himself up. Sebastian kept his gaze on his master, waiting for orders that were sure to come.

"You know what to do," his master said and finally looked into Sebastian's eyes.

_Ah, there it is…_

Those mismatched pair of eyes that belonged to nobody but his master. One eye was a vibrant and deep blue, not unlike the profound blue of the stone Lapis Lazuli. The other eye was akin to Amethyst, its colour was of a deep purple and at the center of that amethyst eye was an ominous symbol. It was an inverted star coloured by a soft pink much like a rose. His master's eyes were perhaps Sebastian's most favorite part of his master, physically speaking.

Sebastian swept his hand and crossed it over to his chest whilst bowing, "Yes, My Lord." With that, the nobleman walked towards the door. As he was about to grasp the handle, Sebastian spoke.

"Who shall I get, My Lord?" The butler found himself asking. The slate-haired male stopped and pondered, seemingly going through the list of women to bed in his head. The momentary silence was deafening and when it was broken, the weight of his master's words seemed to echo in the small bathroom.

"… You will do, Sebastian…" the earl whispered, turning his head slightly whilst doing so. The softness in his voice almost contrasted to the heaviness of the meaning of his words that came out. Sebastian felt his smile grow ever so slightly.

"I shall make the necessary preparations." With that, his master finally left, leaving Sebastian alone inside the bathing room. When he could no longer hear his master did he proceed to clean up bathing room, he quickly and efficiently cleaned the water puddles that his master had made with a rag that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Then he drained the now milky-like water from the porcelain bathtub. When that was done with, he quickly left and proceed to check up on everything in the mansion. He checked if nothing was amiss or broken for that matter and when finding that the mansion was not damaged, Sebastian briskly walked towards the servant's quarters.

Upon reaching his destination, he passed by three doors belonging to his blundering coworkers. The final door leads to Sebastian's own room. The room was simple and not quite as extravagant in comparison to the other rooms of the Phantomhive mansion but then again, Sebastian had little use of his room aside from changing his attire. He rarely sleeps, a trait of his being daemon. He entered his room and walked towards his cabinet. Opening it, he was greeted with the sight of several kittens mewing at the sight of him.

Sebastian could not help but smile, "As much as I want to stay and play with you all, I have a much bigger kitten that needs attending to." All the kittens mewed in unison as if in understanding and with a pat on each kitten's heads, Sebastian closed the cabinet doors. The butler quickly walked towards his table to fetch the candelabra that he always takes with him whenever he would go to his master's room at night and lighted the three candles. Giving one last forlorn look at the cabinet, he proceeded towards his next destination.

The journey towards the top of the stairs went by without much event. But upon reaching the very top of the stairs did he pause. He took one step forward and walked steadily towards his master's room. The small flame he carried flickered as he took one step forward and then he walked steadily. The sounds of his muffled footsteps against the carpeted floor had the daemon thinking.

He thought himself fortunate; for tonight was the night he was chosen once more to _tend_ to his master's needs. Honestly, it was rare for Sebastian to be chosen. His master, though it may not seem like it for he always gives off the air of coldness to people, has quite a number of women who willingly offer themselves to him and take care of his _nightly needs_. Usually, on nights like these is when the lord asks Sebastian to fetch one of the women on his list.

Sebastian holds neither contempt nor grudge against these women. Their pretentiousness and silliness, however, is distasteful. Their talks were mostly silly; it would always be about the latest scandal of the world of the noblesse. Then there was their pretentiousness. They claim that they were women of high class and standard when in truth they act nothing like a true noblewoman, they behave like common whores. Shamelessly offering themselves to any man of high status and great influence; then they had the gall to act righteous, as if they had committed no wrong.

Then when they were to be chosen and Sebastian was to fetch them, the chosen girl would talk to the others. Boasting noisily like a pig whenever the girl was chosen more frequently than the rest, and she would foolishly believe that she was the master's favorite. These women claim that the lord belongs to them just because he had bedded them a little more than the rest. What displeases the daemon the most is they talk of Ciel Phantomhive as if they were their possession.

_He is mine…_

The Earl belonged to the daemon, this was the truth. There was no need to become jealous of them, however. And no matter how many women Ciel Phantomhive beds, he will never belong to anyone but him, Sebastian Michaelis. The butler finally stopped, the wooden door with elegantly carved patterns broke him of his previous thoughts. Raising one hand, he knocked on the door's wooden surface and then waited for a command.

"Enter," commanded his master's voice, muffled and almost barely audible with the sound of raindrops and the door before Sebastian.

With that, the butler twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He was immediately greeted by the sight of Ciel Phantomhive, sitting by the side of the large four poster bed. The daemon smiled and walked towards his master, not breaking his gaze on those two mismatched coloured eyes that kept a steady gaze on Sebastian. He was amused at that stubborn stare whose owner seemed vexed at the very sight of the man walking towards him. He finally reached the young man's form.

"Is My Lord ready?" Still amused, he asked the noble sitting before him. Defiant eyes looked up at him and Sebastian felt the candle being pulled down, closer towards his master's face. The light illuminated his lord's features, young and proud. And as he breathed, the tiny flames on the candles flickered causing the light to dance and sway. As the light danced on his lord's face, Sebastian saw those lips curl into a devilish smirk.

"When have I not been?" With that said the noble pushed those lips together and blew. The little fire danced on final dance before dying, leaving the two figures in the darkness.

The two of them were unmoving, like statues and they stared at each other. The butler stared at his lord with challenging eyes. The youth, stared back at the daemon defiantly which amused Sebastian to no end. The quiet of the room weighed upon them and Sebastian decided that it was the opportune to move for it would seem that the young man does not wish to move first. With his eyes still on those mismatched ones, he placed the candelabra on top of the bedside table. Returning to an upright position, he proceeded to take off his gloves. It would definitely do no good if they were to become wet during their activities, and they would become an obstruction to the act of what was to come. He promptly hid the gloves into his many coat pockets. Hands now free of cloth, he reached out and gently touched his master's – no, in his mind for now, the youth was Ciel. He saw the hardness of those mismatched eyes soften as he stroked the young man's cheek tenderly.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt his tie being grabbed and was pulled to Ciel. Soft lips captured Sebastian's own and the daemon wasted no more time in kissing his master. He plunged his tongue into Ciel's mouth and granted Ciel access to his own. Their tongues slid against each other, feeling and tasting. He could taste his lord; he tasted of sweets. Sinful and delectable with each bite and suck on those lips and tongue; Sebastian silently groaned at the taste of chocolates and cream, of desserts and snacks, and of strawberries and meringue. He pulled away, licking at his lips and saw that his master's eyes were unfocused as if he wasn't in the room.

The nobleman seemed distracted and taking his chance of the moment vulnerability, he quickly pushed the youthful body onto the plush silks of the large bed. Straddling his lord, he quickly undid the buttons of the flimsy nightshirt that the youth wore. He pushed away the cloth and then threw it by the side of the bed, discarding it in a haphazard manner. Sebastian's inner butler made a sound of disappointment and reprimanded him, protesting that discarding the cloth was unbecoming of a Phantomhive butler. Then again, his master's needs were his number one priority as of the moment; he can always fold those away for later.

Sebastian leaned forward and placed both his hands on the side of Ciel's head, pinning him down. He gazed down through the dark at his master's body, taking in the beauty of his form. Lightning suddenly flashed and bathed the room with white light momentarily, giving the butler a view of the young man's pale body and lithe form and he saw the way those lapis lazuli and amethyst eyes seemed to gaze at him.

The sight of his master was breathtaking, and he raised his hand and placed it on his Ciel's flat stomach, running his hand across abdomen. Ciel sighed breathlessly and trembled a little beneath Sebastian's touch. Leaning forward, he kissed the young man's neck then kissed his chest. Going lower, he nipped at the skin letting; his teeth grazed over the flesh. His master was panting now as he went lower, licking and nipping. Finally, he was now staring at his master's straining arousal; he licked his lips as he saw the pink flesh weep his master's essence a little. The daemon ghosted his lips over the heated flesh, eliciting a pleasured gasp from the young man.

He kissed the head first and then licked it sensually; he felt hands roughly grabbing his hair when he teased the head of the arousal. Sebastian then flicked his tongue at the tip and he smiled when he heard a growl of frustration escape through his master's lips. Feeling that the teasing should end, he swallowed the entire length of his master. The young body beneath suddenly arched and his master gasped at the sudden heat that surrounded his length. The daemon started to suck; alternating between licking and letting his teeth graze sensually over the heated flesh. Ciel moaned loudly to which Sebastian couldn't help but smile through the erection.

The daemon noticed how differently the young man beneath him seemed so much more responsive since the last time he had held him. He licked at the shaft and Ciel shivered, thrusting into Sebastian's mouth to seek more of the heat. He felt himself gag a little and placed he places his hands onto the young man's hips in order to steady him. When Sebastian turned his eyes towards his master's face, he noticed the distracted look in his eyes. Concerned, Sebastian stopped.

"My Lord?" he found himself asking, and Ciel suddenly snapped his head, a confused look on his face as he stared back at Sebastian. Realization reflected those eyes and Ciel licked his lips.

"It's nothing. Continue," he rasped and then gently combed Sebastian's hair with his hand. The daemon hesitated for a moment; no doubt his concern was reflected in his eyes. But through his master's urging, he continued. He continued again, licking and sucking at the length once more. The pale body trembled beneath him and soon he felt Ciel become tense. He heard the young man gasp, which was the only warning before his master reached his release. The young man's back arched, twitching as he reached climax. The taste of his master's seed was contradicting, sweetness mixed with bitterness and Sebastian gladly swallowed the release. Then Ciel fell down back to bed with a quiet thump.

"Se-Sebastian," the youth panted, his body still trembling from pleasure beneath Sebastian. Sebastian smirked at the sight of his young master, so vulnerable and lovely.

"What is it, My Lord?" he asked as he drew near Ciel. He nuzzled that supple neck and then licked that sensitive patch of skin just behind his ears. A sharp and pleasured gasp escaped through his lord's lips and Sebastian could not help but chuckle in amusement at the innocent reaction. In return, Ciel was glaring at him with daggers.

Then from beneath the butler, Ciel placed his hands just over Sebastian's chest, where his heart would be. The daemon then wondered briefly if his lord knew that Sebastian has a heart and was capable of actual feelings. Daemon he is and the bringer of death at times he may be, this does not mean he is without emotion. He is not death but a bringer of it. And though he is not a creature born from the divine, this does not make him any less of a being. It is because he exists that he has emotion. It is because he is alive that he is capable of feeling. For the only things that are capable of living but are unfeeling are the undead.

The feel of young man's soft hand running down from his pale chest brought Sebastian back to his senses. He hitched his breath when that soft hand grazed just a little over his erection. When that hand took hold of his arousal and started stroking did he hiss at the touch. The strokes were deliberately slow and sensual and Sebastian moved his hips in time of each stroke in order to find relief to his aching erection. He heard a silent gasp when he started to move in time with Ciel's movements. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find his lord's eyes looking at him with shock mixed with lust.

Unable to help himself, Sebastian kissed those lips that had turned pink. He opened his mouth and immediately started to explore that cavern. He traced the patterns of the younger male's teeth, sucking and biting anything he could. The noble moaned and Sebastian swallowed the sound with their kissing. Soon, Ciel started to move his own tongue inside Sebastian's mouth. The daemon took delight in the fact that his master could taste his own seed within Sebastian. The butler sucked on Ciel's tongue once again and the young man moaned into the kiss before pulling away. They stared into each other's eyes and Sebastian felt himself shudder as he saw Ciel's pink tongue dart out in order to lick at his own lips that were now bruised from kissing.

"Excuse me, My Lord-"he panted and then licked those sinfully sweet lips. "-but I need to prepare you." He quickly turned towards the heap of his own clothing, searching for his coat pocket where he had kept the lavender scented oil. Through the blank darkness of the room, he felt for his coat pockets for the shape of the tiny bottle of oil. Normally, Sebastian would make sure to keep his things tidy but somehow he felt the need to rush for tonight. Perhaps the unusual unguarded look Ciel had given him as he stared at Sebastian was what made him rush. Finally finding the correct pocket, he took out the bottle and showed the item to his master; smirking triumphantly while doing so.

Understanding bloomed in the mismatched pair of eyes and Ciel had begun to spread his legs a little wider. Sebastian nudged those pale legs a little wider and settled himself in between them. He opened the cork bottle and the smell of lavender flooded through his senses. He wasted no time in pouring the oil on his hand and then lead said hand to where his lord's most private area would be. He felt Ciel tense from underneath him and drew slowly circular patterns in the inside of his thigh to help him relax. When Sebastian felt Ciel relax did he push one finger inside the entrance moving his fingers in and out, stretching the muscles. He heard a faint, uncomfortable gasp escape from the young man's lips. But feeling as if the rings of muscle loosen did he push a third finger in.

Sebastian then pushed his fingers farther in and it was at that moment that he heard a barely suppressed moan. The young body beneath the butler trembled as Sebastian rubbed that sensitive spot inside again and again. Ciel arched his body towards Sebastian as he succumbed to pleasure. The butler quickly pushed him back down in order to still him.

"_Urgh…_"

Ciel visibly tensed when he started to push deeper and Sebastian noticed how his Ciel's young face started to contort into a pained expression. Closing those mismatched eyes and gripping the bed sheets so hard that his already pale knuckles turn into a sickly white, the young man moaned in pain as Sebastian stretched him.

He could only urge the noble gently, "Relax, my Lord." Fanning out his hand, he let his finger ghost over the milky expanse of his stomach in order to help the youth beneath him relax.

"Breathe," Sebastian ordered his master softly. Ciel started taking in deeper breaths and Sebastian felt him relax. Then Ciel opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian with Lapis and Amethyst eyes. Pain mixed with lust and want, his mouth open and lips bruised; it was an absolutely erotic display that made Sebastian ache to just bury himself within that youthful body. What kept him from doing so was the pain in those eyes; tears that Sebastian was sure that his master didn't notice were silently sliding down his cheeks. The daemon concentrated on looking into those mismatched eyes, taking note of each twitch and expression and making sure that his master felt comfortable.

"Enough-"Sebastian felt his heart stop, wondering if he had done something wrong. "I am growing tired of this. I want you in me now." Said Ciel as he pushed himself up, Sebastian in turn pulled back into a sitting position. Then their eyes met.

_Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst_

Profound, deep and rare: words that were perhaps the most appropriate way to describe his master and his eyes. No doubt that the jewels that are Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst are precious. The question, however, is which on is more precious? Lapis Lazuli or Amethyst?

"How shall I take you, My Lord?" he had asked the young man, and for a while the earl just stared back at him with those lovely eyes. Sebastian then noticed how they glimmered almost mischievously and the youth pushed Sebastian down on bed. Normally the daemon would never let such a thing happen, for this position is quite submissive. But only for Ciel will he willingly lie down. Though, admittedly, he was quite worried if he was going to be the one taken with so little preparation. But once he lay back down and the youth climbed on to him did he realize how he was going to take his lord. Pink tinged those cheeks as he stared into his master's face, no doubt from embarrassment. It was surprisingly endearing that his master wished to take the "reigns" and give pleasure to Sebastian. Rare were the times his lord would allow Sebastian to give pleasure, rarer still would be the times Sebastian could reach completion with his master.

The youth straddling him looked down on Sebastian, his tongue darting out in order to lick his lips. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's waist, waiting of what was to come. With resolve in those eyes, the young man started biting and licking Sebastian's neck. His hands that were soft from not having to work ran down against his chest and greedily explored every part of his body. Sebastian then gasped when he felt those sinful hands reach his length and stroked it slowly.

The young man leaned forward and whispered hotly against his lips, "Just lie down and I'll see fit to how you will take me."

Sebastian couldn't stop his body from shivering at the promise of pleasure. He felt those soft hands tighten ever so slightly and then a hot tightness completely enveloped his entire length as his lord pushed himself down on top of him. The heat and tightness was both familiar and incredible and the two of the moaned in unison. The daemon willed himself not to start thrusting upwards, allowing the youth above him to adjust himself to the thickness. Then he felt Ciel lift his hips up, quivering ever so slightly and then suddenly bucking down, taking in Sebastian completely. The daemon grunted and the boy above gasped at the pleasure. They soon started a steady rhythm; and Sebastian thrusting up and Ciel shifting his hips down. His lord's eyes were closed and his mouth agape; he was moaning and gasping openly. The sight was absolutely erotic and Sebastian gladly drank the open view from beneath.

"S-Sebastian…" he heard his lord cry out as he continued to ride him, their pace growing quicker. Pants and moans continued to escape through those sinful lips and soon his name once more. His master was soon chanting the name he had given to Sebastian. The call was husky and erotic and the daemon grew hotter from it.

"My Lord-"he called out; the young man before him immediately halted his actions. He led his gaze down at Sebastian and looked at him with an expression of question mixed with thirst.

"If you call out my name so lewdly like that… I'm afraid that I won't be able to restrain myself." The butler panted and he felt himself smirk, wondering if his lord would take the challenge.

His lord smirked mischievously, "Really now?" He husked as he traced his fingers on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian shivered at the feel of those soft fingers to which Ciel chuckled.

"I think I'd like to see that,"Ciel whispered, eyes half-lidded and lips curled ever so slightly into a devious little smile. The youth leaned forward and licked at Sebastian's lips.

"_Sebastian." _The noble whispered hotly and passionately that Sebastian felt that a bit of his control was lost. He roughly grabbed those pale hips and thrust hard upwards, completely burying himself inside Ciel. He was vaguely aware of the choked gasp that his lord had let out. The daemon then started a rapid and harsh pace, slamming upwards while pulling Ciel down.

"Se-_Sebastian_… _Haaangggh…_"The young noble cried out who had started grinding down and trying to match the quick pace that Sebastian had established. The sight was erotic and Sebastian tightened his grip on those hips, knowing that they would surely bruise and taking pleasure in that.

"Forgive me, my Lord-" the daemon had managed to say as he stopped and quickly pushed down his young lord down onto the soft, plush down of the bed.

"_Nnh...? _Sebastian, _wha_-?_" _was Ciel's reply, no doubt a little dazed.

"I don't think… that I'll be gently with you at all… tonight." Sebastian panted and then started his rapid pace once more. Ciel was moaning openly beneath him and was trying to roll his hips in time with Sebastian's own thrusting. Lapis and amethyst eyes were hidden behind tightly closed lids as Sebastian felt his completion drawing closer. His lord was now screaming and Sebastian closed his eyes in order to feel his lord even more.

Then he heard his name being called,

"_Sebastian."_

The daemon felt soft hands on his face, "Look at me!" and he opened his eyes.

He was gazing at Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst, precious stones that shone coldly and passionately in the darkness of the night. Sebastian felt his lord's body tremble and then tense. The sound of his lord's voice as he reached his release, hoarse and broken as he cried out in pleasure drove Sebastian on. His lord reached release, his seed spilling on to his own stomach. It spurred the daemon on and soon Sebastian reached his own completion, burying his length deep inside the hot tightness of his lord and releasing his own essence within. Then he sighed and he fell atop his master, tired.

The two of them were panting and tired; though feeling a little sticky and hot, they remained unmoving. They reveled in the comfortable heat of the other being. Sebastian feeling that his lord's needs were now taken care of, pushed himself up and was about to clean up the mess he had carelessly allowed but was stopped. He felt a hand grip his wrist and the daemon turned and looked at his lord with mild shock.

"Where are you going?" his lord glared with a cold harshness that matched his tone.

"I was merely going to clean up the clothes that we left on the floor," he replied. He gestured with his hand to the pile of clothing that was left haphazardly on the floor. For a moment Ciel was quiet, looking at Sebastian with intensity in his eyes.

"Do that later. Keep me company for a while," ordered the young nobleman, pulling at Sebastian's wrist as if urging him to return to his side.

Sebastian felt himself smile, despite himself, "Yes, My Lord."

He climbed on to bed and pulled Ciel towards him. Feeling the cool night air, Sebastian pulled the soft covers and comforters of the bed towards them. Ciel snuggled towards the daemon, placing his arms on Sebastian's waist. Noticing the intimate act that his lord wouldn't usually reveal, Sebastian chuckled.

"I realized only recently that My Lord likes to cuddle after our sexual activities." The daemon teased.

His lord's reaction was amusing to say the least, blushing and then sputtering. "I do not like to cuddle!" he half screamed while glaring at Sebastian. The daemon chuckled but stayed silent nonetheless, not wishing to anger his little contractor. Ciel huffed and turned away from Sebastian, but was snuggling just underneath Sebastian's form. The daemon smiled contentedly and stared out through the windows. The storm had ended and the moon partially covered by gray clouds illuminated the entire bedroom. Replacing darkness of night with a soft pale light, the room was lit.

Ciel moved and Sebastian felt a warm hand atop of his own, the hand with their contract. He felt the brush of fingertips against the back of his hand. Soon, Sebastian realized that his lord was tracing the sign of their contract. Softly and slowly, the intricate patterns of the pentagram were drawn. Ciel's fingers gently traced the lines of the star to which Sebastian could not help but shudder at the tender display. The daemon always did adore his master's hands, for the way those fingers moved were so eloquent. Expressive and elegant with every swish of the hand and fingers and also very soft due to having not worked a single chore in his entire life. Quite the dichotomy of his lord's aloof and sometimes cold demeanor.

Sebastian felt his hands being turned and now those fingertips were on his palm, dancing and swishing. Ciel's hand soon laced his fingers with Sebastian's own, tightly gripping them as if wishing him never to leave.

"Do not leave my side, Sebastian," he heard the young nobleman whisper.

Sebastian paused, the words of his master going through his head. "Yes, My Lord."

The daemon wondered briefly at the words of his lord. When an order is commanded, Sebastian would sometimes twist the meaning of his master's words. That was part of his daemonic nature, but nonetheless he would do what was ordered of him, even if it was done in a roundabout manner. But Sebastian wondered if his master had meant not to leave his side for tonight or if there was no deadline to that order. Or if there was a deadline, would it be until the time of Ciel Phantomhive's inevitable death, be it by Sebastian's own hand or fate's cruel one.

But for the amount of time they had with each other, it is the contract that binds them both. The pentagram is their symbol, one on Sebastian's hand and the other in his master's eye. It signified that Ciel Phantomhive belongs wholly belonged to Sebastian Michaelis. What greater or stronger thing can bind the two of them together but the contract? No woman or any other being who has been bedded or betrothed can break the promise they had with each other.

Fulfilling their contract is a must and what they had vowed to each other on that day can never be undone. However, being together like this so intimately had somehow changed Sebastian. Though he be daemon does not necessarily mean he is incapable of feeling. Feelings like this, however, are quite troublesome for him. For now that he has grown fond of his contractor would mean two very complicated things. To be free from hunger after the contract but possibly lose the being that he had grown to care for or to starve for an entire human's lifetime but live happily with Ciel Phantomhive until death takes him away.

"My Lord?" he called out silently.

"…what is it, Sebastian?" was the hushed reply.

"Would you turn towards me?" He whispered. There was a long pause and for a moment Sebastian thought that Ciel would not look at Sebastian. However, Sebastian felt an overwhelming relief when the younger male turned and looked at him with confused eyes,

"Why?" the noble had asked rather meekly.

"I wish to look at My Lord's eyes," he said and climbed on top of Ciel. He cupped his lord's young face with his hands and stared into his master's eyes.

_Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst_

Those two mismatched eyes were staring back at Sebastian through the dark. The pale light of the moon illuminated the two vibrant coloured eyes. Stones both so precious and deep, each representing a part of Ciel Phantomhive. The life he can share with Ciel until death is coloured Lapis Lazuli. The contract that both of them should fulfill is Amethyst. Which one is more precious than the other? Which one holds more meaning? Sebastian stared intently into those eyes, trying to seek an answer, trying to see if which one is more valuable.

He looked into those deep eyes and leaned forward ever so slowly, kissing Ciel's left eyelid. Sebastian made sure to be gentle and stayed still, reveling in the heat of the body beneath him. And when he pulled back, he found Ciel looking at him even more confused. His mouth closing and opening and yet no words came out.

Somehow, Ciel had finally found his voice "Sebastian, wha-"

"Shhh… It is nothing. Something I simply wanted to do. So, just sleep, My Lord," he whispered gently, brushing away the stray bangs that were framing Ciel's face. Sebastian found himself unable to hide the smile that was there in his lips but he stayed silent. His lord seemed to want to question his actions but also stayed quiet. Time slowly passed by and soon sleep's embrace reached the young nobleman. His eyes fluttered close and he slept looking peacefully.

Which is more valuable and more precious, Lapis Lazuli or Amethyst? Surely, the amount of money that human beings attach to the stone is not the only factor that would tell of a jewel's true price. A jeweler might disagree and would be able to tell the value of each jewel. Fortunately, Sebastian Michaelis was no jeweler.

He is, after all, one hell of a butler.

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! Blackdash here now finally posting Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst? So basically this is just a retelling of Carnelian but in Sebastian's POV. How was it? As usual, if there are any mistakes and errors in the story please do message me so that I can change it. Thank you once again for reading this story! I hope that you like it as much as Carnelian. ^_^ Oh, and for those of you who haven't read Carnelian, that's not a problem. You can read it after having read this one, just go to my profile and find Carnelian. Haha!<p>

Once again, this story would not have been possible for my friends who have helped me in the editing of this story.


End file.
